


You're Not Alone

by dannybsdadbod



Series: Kids in Love [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: This is what friends do, they help friends and take care of them when they’re idiots and burn themselves because they got distracted by looking at their friends hips. Mitch swallowed hard. Getting distracted by friends hipbones is not something friends do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may continue this as a series or just add little Marnthews fics to this and call it a 'series'. I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you guys would want, maybe it'll help me make up my mind/give me inspo of where to go next.
> 
> The titles of the chapters/parts are all based off of The Mowgli's 'Kids in Love' album, hence the series name.

The Leafs lost their game last night, so that meant practice today was extra vigorous. And there was a ton of PR both after the game and after practice, which always wears Mitch out. He may be a smiley, friendly person, but talking to the press is an art he’s yet to master. Mitch was drained both physically and mentally and all he wanted was to curl up into a ball and go to sleep. It didn’t help that his best friend was incredibly successful and super attractive. 

Mitch didn’t want to feel this way, he really didn’t. It just happened. At first, he thought that maybe it was jealousy of Auston. They’re both rookies, they get compared to one another a lot, it would make sense. But as time progressed, Mitch knew it wasn’t jealousy that filled his stomach whenever he saw Auston. It was something much, much worse.

He mustered up the rest of his strength and threw his bag into the back of his car and got into the passenger seat. He put his headphones in and almost immediately they were ripped out. 

“What the fuck, man?”  
Auston looked at him with wide eyes, “you okay?” Mitch sighed, “I’m fine. I just want to get home.”  
Auston nodded, “yeah, sure. Me too.”  
Mitch turned his attention to the window. It had begun to snow this morning and it was only getting worse. The roads were treated and being plowed, but they were still covered and icy. He watched as the snowflakes fell to the ground. They were bigger than normal and super fluffy, but he knew it was a farce. They’re just as dangerous, even with the fluffy facade. 

Mitch was brought back to reality when Auston cleared his throat. Mitch hadn’t noticed that they got to his place, he was too busy lost in thought. Auston unlocked the doors and looked at him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he slightly tilted his head at Mitch.  
Mitch nodded, “I’m just really exhausted.”

Mitch knew he was a bad liar, especially to his best friend, who knew him better than anyone. 

“Hey, uh, do you want to come in? Stay the night? It’s late, the roads are really icy…” Mitch trailed off, trying to think of more excuses to invite Auston inside. 

Auston replied by unclipping his seatbelt and opening his door. 

 

They wandered into Mitch’s empty apartment. 

Mitch shivered as he entered and he felt hand on his back that made him tense up.

“You cold there, Mitch?”Mitch tried to laugh it off, hoping Auston hadn’t noticed.  
“Yeah,” he chuckled.  
Auston poked at his side, making Mitch squirm, “you gotta get more meat on your bones, kid!”  
Mitch tried to get out of Auston’s line of touch,“I think I’m gonna make hot chocolate, do you want any?”  
“Yeah,” Auston smiled at him, “I’d love some. I’m gonna run to your room and get some sweats, is that cool?”

Mitch nodded and adverted his attention to filling the kettle with water. 

This was normal, he thought to himself, Auston always borrows his clothes when he stays over. 

 

He picked up the kettle and turned the stovetop off. As he moved to pour the water into the mugs, Auston came back into the room in Mitch’s sweats, with just a bit of his hip bones showing. Mitch tried to steady his shaking hand as he poured the hot water into the mugs, but he managed to spill it on his hand.

“Fuck,” he hissed to himself, putting the kettle down.  
“Mitch, are you alright?” Auston’s eyes were wide with concern and he was right by his side in seconds. 

“I’m fine,” Mitch didn’t make eye contact with Auston.  
Auston took hold of Mitch’s hand inspecting the burn, “no, you are not. This doesn't look good. Fuck, and what if you get checked there? Mitch.”

Mitch ignored him and went to the freezer to grab an ice pack. 

Auston closed the freezer hard before he could get one.

“Dude what the hell?”  
“Ice is bad for burns.”  
Mitch felt something in his chest hearing the concern in his voice, “okay, then what should I do?”  
“Do you have Vitamin E?”  
Mitch scoffed, “why would I have vitamin E?”  
Auston gaped at him, “do you really not take vitamins on a daily basis?”  
Mitch shrugged, “I take a gummy one.”  
Auston burst out laughing, “of course you do. 

Heat flooded Mitch’s cheeks and he looked down. 

“Come here.”  
Mitch was alarmed by Auston’s touch, but let him lead him to the sink.  
“Only warm water, alright?”  
Mitch nodded, “where are you going?”“To get a first aid kit,” Auston kept walking, not looking back when he spoke.

Mitch knew he shouldn't think anything of this. This is what friends do, they help friends and take care of them when they’re idiots and burn themselves because they got distracted by looking at their friends hips. He swallowed hard. Getting distracted by friends hipbones is not something friends do. 

 

When he got back, Auston sat on the edge of the coffee table and Mitch positioned himself on the edge of the couch. 

He watched Auston’s hands move as he tended to his wounds. His hands moved tenderly and effortlessly as he placed cream on his burn and then wrapped it up with some combination of gauze and tape.

“If it’s still bad tomorrow, you should go to the hospital. I don’t want that getting worse because of bacteria in your gloves or getting checked.”

Mitch blushed, he couldn’t help it. Auston had been so sweet and gentle with him, as if he really cared. It didn’t help that he was still holding Mitch’s hand.

“Thank you.”

The boys met each others eyes and Auston smiled at him.  
Mitch internally damned that smile. It would be the death of him.

All too suddenly, and without any warning, Auston’s hand dropped Mitch’s and moved to caress his cheek. 

Mitch let out a small, almost inaudible, gasp. Auston smirked at him before leaning in. Mitch had no time to think, no time to react, so he let his instincts took over. 

As soon as their lips connected, Mitch’s head was flooded with yellows and oranges, the colors of happiness. Of hope. Everything Auston was to him.

When they broke apart, the sat in silence for a second. Mitch’s head was light, he was still mesmerized by the previous events. 

“I—I’m sorry,” Auston stammered and got himself up, heading out of the room, clearly put off by Mitch’s reaction.

Mitch stood up as fast as possible and grabbed his wrist, “Auston.”  
He turned around, but avoided the other boys eyes, “Mitch, you don’t need to—“  
Mitch shut him up with a kiss. Not as long as their first one, but with just as much emotion.  
“Don’t apologize,” he looked into Auston’s eyes, “please.”

Auston slid his hands down Mitch’s back, resting them right at the small of his back, just above his ass. 

He kissed Mitch again, entrancing him with both his lips and his grip. 

They stumbled back until they found Mitch’s couch, making him trip when they got there. They both giggled and pressed their lips back together. 

 

They climbed onto the couch into an incredibly uncomfortable manner, which only made them smile harder into one another, causing them to bang teeth. They broke apart for a second to breathe and reposition themselves. 

Auston took this opportunity and grabbed Mitch around his waist, repositioning him onto his lap. Mitch gazed down at Auston and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He pecked him on the lips and buried his head into Auston’s neck.

He felt Auston’s hand running up and down his back, causing him to smile. 

Mitch pulled away from Auston’s neck so he could look at him. He placed his good hand in Auston’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Auston’s grip around Mitch’s waist tightened and Auston pulled him closer to him, which Mitch didn’t know was even possible at this point. 

Mitch was lightheaded, everything hitting him at once. The shit game, the tough practice, the fucking burn, and now his best friend.

Auston eased the two of them down so that they were laying on the couch. Mitch’s body was slightly on top of Auston’s and Auston’s arms were around Mitch, resting on his back. 

“Hey, Matts?”“Mmm?” “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Mitch wanted every excuse to not move from this position.“It’s not worth it to start one now.”  
Mitch’s eyes widened and he pushed himself up a bit, “what do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Auston pulled Mitch back, “you’re going to fall asleep halfway through. You can never stay awake for a full movie.”  
“I can stay awake this time, I promise.”  
Auston rolled his eyes.  
“I promise!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Auston chuckled, “I heard you. Grab the remote, we’ll watch a movie.”

Mitch smiled at his victory and reached for the remote. He handed it to Auston since he had two free hands and could most likely maneuver it better.

“What do you wanna watch, babe?”  
Mitch was caught off guard by Auston referring to him with a ‘pet-name’ and it was clear in his eyes.  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t think. It just came out. I won’t call you that again, if you don’t want me to.”  
Mitch shook his head, “no, no, it’s fine. It’s great.”  
Auston kissed Mitch on the forehead before averting his attention back to the screen, “alright, so what are we in the mood for?”  
Mitch shrugged, “anything, really.”

They flipped through Netflix for a bit before settling on Pirates of the Caribbean. A movie they both have seen, so if they doze off, it's not a huge deal.

 

For a while, they sat in silence, watching the movie and sitting in the presence of one another. Auston had wrapped his arm steadily around Mitch’s torso, pulling him into him. Mitch fit perfectly into the side of Auston. His head was resting on Auston’s shoulder and their legs were tangled together, it was more perfect than Mitch could’ve imagined. 

 

Mitch was staring at Auston, just admiring his beauty and the fact that he was his.  
Auston glanced down at Mitch and cocked his head, “what?”Mitch craned his neck so he could peck him on the lips, “I’m just happy. And taking in the view.”  
“I am, too,” Auston muttered into Mitch’s hair, placing a kiss there, “really, really happy.”

Mitch moved himself so that his head was resting back on Auston’s shoulder. He had his hand resting over he chest and began absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest. 

He followed the lines of his veins and let his fingers run over the small bumps and feckless on Auston’s chest. He could feel his eyelids drooping, getting heavier. Mitch fought to keep his eyes open, to stay here with Auston. 

Mitch snuggled in closer to Auston, tucking his head into Auston’s chest. He smelled like clean laundry and Mitch smiled. 

Auston poked his side, “you good?”  
Mitch blinked his eyes up at Auston, “mmh.”  
“Sleepy?”  
“Mmh,” he nodded.  
“Do you want to go up to bed?”  
Mitch shook his head and made a noise synonymous to a groan and tightened himself around Auston’s body.  
Auston laughed, “babe, come on.”  
Mitch shook his head and looked up at Auston with the best ‘puppy dog eyes’ he could muster up.  
“That’s not fair! Don’t look at me like that!”  
Mitch cracked a smile before nuzzling into Auston’s neck. 

Auston sighed and rearranged himself, untangling his legs from Mitch’s. 

Mitch made an all too embarrassing noise of frustration as Auston got up. He looked up at Auston, who was standing now, and watched as he turned the TV off, folded the blanket, and finally walked back to Mitch. 

“Come here,” Auston groaned as he bent down and scooped the smaller boy up into his arms.  
Mitch gasped in shock because all of the sudden he was in the air. And even more shocking, in Auston’s arms. 

Mitch smiled and wrapped his arms around Auston, and Auston replied with a kiss to Mitch’s nose. 

“I knew you wouldn’t make it through the movie,” he scoffed, but there was no heat behind it. 

Auston laid Mitch down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. 

Mitch squirmed his body to face Auston as he was about to leave, “wait!”  
“Ah, he speaks! I was beginning to think you could only communicate in noises.”  
Mitch frowned, “where are you going?”  
Auston came back and sat on the edge of the bed, looking into Mitch’s eyes, “I was gonna pitch up on the couch.”  
Mitch shook his head and pulled the covers back. He looked up at Auston and said in a groggy voice, “stay?”

Auston smiled at Mitch and crawled under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist and pulled Mitch into him. Mitch was almost completely asleep already, so Auston kissed Mitch’s nose softly. 

Mitch felt his kiss, and without opening his eyes lifted his chin and puckered his lips. Auston smiled at sleepy Mitch and kissed his lips.  
“Go to bed, babe.”  
Mitch nodded and turned his body around. Auston readjusted his grip, holding onto Mitch as tightly as he could. 

 

Everything about them was young and messy and exactly how they should be. They were kids in love.


End file.
